Kira's Childhood - Part I
by ferretlove634
Summary: Prequel to Secret Companion. Kira was a student of Ur and a friend of Lyon and Gray. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

The snow outside my window was a beautiful sight. Knock, Knock. "Um, yes... Come in." I spoke, my voice was soft and naive like any childs would be.

My mother figure, Ur, opened the door. I smiled at her, thankfully that she'd let me stay with her and her other pupils. "I was just checking to see how you doing." she questioned and sat down on the bed next to.

"Well, I'm doing fine. Lyon is showing me the ropes. I don't think Gray likes me much..." I stated. Ur laughed at my response.

"Gray is just like that." Ur said, "Ok, let's get you to bed." she smiled as she tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night, Kira."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

A week went by and Ur took all of us into town. Gray kept his distance from Lyon and I as we walked through town. Lyon and I were talked about training. He was congradulating me on how amazing I was doing at training. Considering I had only stumbled upon their training session, I guess I was doing pretty well.

"Thank you." I said to Lyon and then moved close to Gray. He quickly noticed how close I was getting to him. His face flushed as red as my hair.

"Gray," I was only able to say his name. We grew up in the same town. How did he not remember me? Although we hardly said anything to each other I remembered him.

"Kira?" Gray asked when I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized and fell back to Ur's side while Lyon and Gray started arguing over something.

I sighed as we walked through town. "Is something bothering you?" Ur questioned me with concern in her voice.

I nodded, "But, it's ok. I will figure it out on my own." I stated trying to be brave and grown up. She smiled at me and we continued home.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Two days went by... The three of us had finished up training when Gray approached me before we left to go back to the house. "Kira?" he questioned. I turned towards Gray, "We grew up together." His words made me freeze in my place.

All I could do is nod, "Yes." I responded out loud.

"How did you escape?" Gray questioned while staring at the snow on the ground.

I fell down on my knees in the snow. I hadn't escaped. I was told I had been lucky that I was out of town when the demon Deliora attacked. I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. "I didn't..." I sobbed.

Gray had crouched down next to me to comfort me. "That's right..." He began, "You had gone out of town to stay with a family friend."

I looked up in awe. He knew that much about me? I threw myself into his chest and continued to cry. We'd both lost our families and our home to the demon Deliora.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been half a year since I joined up with Ur and her students and I had even become one of those students. Lyon and Gray seemed to get along with each other when I was around, but the second I went away you could see sparks fly.

I tossed my hair into a fluffy ponytail tied with a ribbon. On my way outside I grabbed a coat and shut the door quietly. A little way from the house I found Lyon and Gray around an ice sculptor of a fire, I chuckled and then sat down with them.

"Who's idea was that?" I questioned. Gray raised his hand and then laid back.

The snow began to sprinkle down on us. I stared up at the sky in amazement of the beauty. I stood up and spun around. Lyon smiled at me, "You sure love the snow, don't you?"

I nodded recalling our snowball fight a few days ago where I had obliterated the two and then danced in the snow followed my snow angels and building a snowman.

"Hey, Let's play hide and seek!" I shouted out suddenly.

Lyon and Gray looked at me, then at each other... "Why not?" they agreed!

"Lyon's it." Gray shouted and ran off into the forest. I smiled at Lyon and waved back at him as I took off with Gray.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

As I ran I felt the snowflakes hit my face and melt and the wind rushing past me. I heard Lyon quit counting, but in that moment I was grabbed with a hand over my mouth. No! I screamed in my head.

The man stashed me in a cave hidden far from our home. It hadn't even been an hour stuck in the cave when I heard both Lyon and Gray yelling for me to come out.

"Kira, this isn't funny!" Gray yelled out to me. Tears fell from my eyes. _I wish I could call out to you! Please, find me..._

Soon even Ur's voice was among the others. "Kira, please..." she shouted and fell to her knees crying.

When Lyon, Gray and I snuck out to play in the snow I'd never meant for this to happen...


End file.
